Question: $\vec v = (4,12)$ $\dfrac34\vec v= ($
Solution: In general, the scalar multiple of $k$ times $\vec u$ is this: $k\vec u = k(u_x, u_y) = (ku_x, ku_y)$. So, here's how we find $\dfrac34 \vec{v}$ : $\begin{aligned} {\dfrac34}\vec v = {\dfrac34} \cdot (4,12) &= \left({\dfrac34} \cdot 4, {\dfrac34} \cdot 12\right) \\\\ &= (3,9) \end{aligned}$ The answer is $ (3,9) $.